Giving Rossi a Ride
by TheyCallMeWriter
Summary: Garcia gives Rossi a ride to his cabin. Response to the Dealer's Choice Challenge. R & R,please!


**Author's Note: My response to the Fanfic Challenge Round 3 – Dealer's Choice Challenge. I recommend you to visit the forum "Chit Chat on the Author's Corner", it's really good. Okay, onto the story.**

**My assigned pairing and prompts are: Rossi/Garcia; stuffed trolls, Dave's cabin, Esther (Garcia's car).**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and its characters belong to CBS and Ed Bernero, etc, etc…. **

**-Giving Rossi a Ride-**

"Oh, come on! You can't fail me now!" David Rossi exclaimed as he turned the ignition key of his car over and over again.

He was at the lot of the FBI building; Hotch had informed the team that they had a week off so everyone happily and quickly gathered their stuff to leave and start enjoying the days without dealing with rapists and serial killers they'd been given.

"I promise I'll buy you new car mats and a pretty cover for your steering wheel. C'mon baby, work!"

A tap on the window made him jump, startled. He gave up and got out of the car.

"Option A: the great Dave Rossi was talking to his imaginary friend or, Option B: his shiny Mercedes is refusing to cooperate" Penelope Garcia said with a grin. She had been on her way to Esther when she noticed the older agent talking alone in his car.

"B" he replied. He couldn't believe that his precious car decided to break down the day he wanted to go to his cabin at Blue Ridge Highlands.

"Aww… Mister Rossi is angry because he can't go to his cabin, right?" she implied, her brows rising. She knew all her babies too well.

"Yeah, yeah" he responded, a bit annoyed. He didn't like that much when someone was able to guess, or know, what he was thinking.

"Wow, this profiling thingy sticks to you" Garcia chuckled. Seeing the sad puppy eye look he was giving her, she sighed. "Fine. Rossi, do you want me to give you a ride?"

The man's face lit up "That'd be nice, yes"

"Follow me" she instructed.

He nodded and walked behind her towards her car but stopped on his tracks when he saw it. That was her car?

Penelope noticed the look on his face when he saw Esther and snapped her fingers at him "Hey! If you say anything about her forget about me taking you to… I don't know where"

"I wasn't going to say anything" he lied. He got in and put the seatbelt on.

"Keep telling you that, sweetie. Where are we going?" she asked as they exited the parking lot and entered the traffic.

"My cabin. At Blue Ridge Highlands, the Costal one" he said, shifting on his seat, uncomfortable.

"Oooohh! Can I take a look when we get there?" she said excited.

"Sure" he replied, still moving. "Garcia, there's something on my seat" he stated and reached under him just to pull out a stuffed troll. "What…"

"Benny! There you are! I'd been looking for you, little guy" she yelled happily. Ben had been missing since three days ago.

"Garcia, I can understand you having these… things in your office. I get it, they make you happy but they're pretty ugly" he commented.

"Strike two, Dave! First you look bad at Esther—"

"You named your car, Esther?"

"Yup. You have a problem with that?" she looked at him fiercely.

"No. Not all. I was just… stating a fact"

"Watch your mouth, super profiler" she warned.

"Sorry, Garcia" Rossi apologized. That woman got angry with anything.

He kept his mouth shut for the rest of the trip, only speaking when she asked him for a couple directions on when to turn and that kind of stuff. Finally, they arrived.

"WOOOOW! That's yours! Honey, I know you had money but not that much!" she shouted. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. The cabin had an exquisite ocean-to-bay view! The inside was better! Fine furnishings throughout compliment a gourmet kitchen with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances! The living room was equipped with a 36" flat screen TV and a large sectional couch and easy he chair; 5 flat screen TVs, one in each bedroom and one in the living room which also had a DVD and stereo! There was a Wii with games, a Playstation with games, and a library of DVD movies. She had no idea if Rossi ever played with that but who cared!

"Why haven't you invited us here? Or just me!" she inquired as she moved around the place, admiring everything she could.

"I haven't thought about it. I'll invite you guys, later" he responded, rolling his eyes.

"Can I come tomorrow, or the day after that?" she asked.

He sighed "Yes, Garcia. Tomorrow would be fine"

"Yay!" she exclaimed and gave the man a tight hug "You're one of my favorite persons in the universe, mister! But you already knew that"

"Right" he replied.

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow. Early! Oh! I'll bring my whole collection of trolls! See you tomorrow!" she said and left, hopping like a 4 year old with many chocolate bars.

"Awesome" Rossi muttered to himself. The next day would be a very, very long day.

THE END

**A/N: Yeah, kinda short but I like it. What do you think?**


End file.
